


Biology

by jeanvaljeanralphio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: mcufemslash, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanvaljeanralphio/pseuds/jeanvaljeanralphio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma learns, to both of their delights, that Bobbi has a PhD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

“Here, let me help you with that,” Bobbi purrs.

            Jemma pulls the beaker out of her reach, a task that she thought would be impossible.

            “Thank you, but I’m fine. You can go about whatever business you have.”

            Bobbi leans against the table. Even at an angle, she still towers over Jemma.

            “You know, I have a PhD in Biology,” she responds. “I could help a little.”

            _Damn_ , Jemma thinks. _This is not going to help the situation_.

            She was attracted to Bobbi immediately, even when she thought she was a HYDRA agent. Bobbi is tall, she’s assertive, and she’s obviously gorgeous. When she turned around in that hallway to fight the men who were chasing them, Jemma thought she was going to swoon. Their energy since that rescue has been somewhat flirtatious, but, in her usual fashion, Jemma is hesitant to do anything about it. What if she’s misreading signs? What if Bobbi is naturally just a flirt? Plus, there’s the added complications of them working together. Fitz felt this way about her, and she can’t ever forget how he is now. Something similar could happen to Bobbi. She decided immediately that it would be best for everyone if she didn’t pursue the other woman.

            Her revelation of having a PhD could make it difficult for Jemma to ignore her feelings, though.

            She turns and has to force herself not to smile at the other woman’s smirk.

            “I didn’t know that,” she says.

            “Georgia Tech.” Bobbi smiles, answering a question that was never asked. “I did pretty well, too.”

            “Really?”

            “What, you don’t believe me? I can show you my dissertation if you want.”

            “No, I believe you, it’s just….” She looks around the table, hoping to find a reason to send her away. “This is more of a Chemistry issue.”

            Bobbi reaches over and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, making Jemma shiver and blush.

            “You’d be surprised how often those two things intersect,” she jokes, and she can’t help it anymore. System failure, no override. Jemma practically pounces out to wrap her arms around Bobbi’s neck and press their lips together. She can feel the other woman freeze for a moment, and then she’s kissing her back, and her lips are just as soft as Jemma imagined. Bobbi’s hand trails up her back to curl around her neck, and she melts into the touch.

            She kisses her deeper, standing on tiptoe so she can pull the taller woman closer. They open their mouths almost at the same time. Bobbi tastes of oranges and coffee, which only makes Jemma want her more. When she feels Bobbi’s fingers fumbling at the buttons of her shirt, though, she pulls away.

            “You know, we really shouldn’t do this in the lab,” she protests, but then Bobbi is kissing her neck, and she audibly sighs.

            “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Bobbi breathes between kisses. She stops and looks into Jemma’s eyes. “Probably since we met, now that I think about it.”

            “Why didn’t you?” Jemma asks. She’s out of breath. She knows her face is red, but she doesn’t care at the moment.

            “I was sort of waiting for you.”

            “Well, next time, don’t wait so long to tell me you have a PhD,” she jokes.

            “Next time I’ll be sure to tell you right away.”

            They both smile, and then Bobbi bends to kiss her again.


End file.
